FFXIV OC Fanfiction - A Wild New Day
by moenbrydas
Summary: why does everything happen so much?
"oi, wake up ya bloody fool!" Robin yelled as she smacked Laris on the back of the head. "Don't cha have a dungeon to run with ya pals?" she sneered.

Laris then immediately sprung up from his slumber and looked up at the large muscular figure in front of him. "Holy crap Robin, why didn't you wake me earlier? they're going to murder me! i'm always late, but hey i can't help it! this map sucks!" the boy practically launches himself out the door and sprints away right before Robin could tell him that he was already going in the wrong direction.

"That god damn silly boy, when is his brain gonna start functioning?" Robin sighed, then laughed as she took a large sip of her favourite beverage: beer.

A dark haired girl suddenly bursts into the room, with absolute fear on her pale scaley face.

"U-um.. i'm so sorry to bother you but… i.. umm.. ahh.. c-could you please fix my gear?" she sputtered, barely getting the words out. "My name is Juria, i'm new here…. please forgive me!" the poor girl was bright red in the face, and hiding behind a tiny broken harp.

"It's actually.. been broken for days.. i've been outside trying to build up the courage to ask for help ever since….." Juria muttered to herself, while looking down at the floor.

"I could have asked Gaius to fix it but.. i don't want him to know that i'm so useless at fixing things.. that would be embarrassing…" Juria cared very deeply about others opinions on her, especially opinions about her race.

Gaius on the other hand is extremely intelligent and always has his face shoved into a book. He is a professional with magicks only, as he despises holding anything but a tome in his hand that further increases his intellect.

"Well, lil' miss scaley. you've come to the right place!" Robin said with a big grin on her face, as she got up from her seat and slowly approached the scared girl.

Juria looked up, and her eyes widened with fear as the large woman suddenly appeared before her.  
"W-WHAT? HOW? OH MY GOODNESS, YOU SCARED ME!" the girl squealed while the roegadyn ninja bursted out laughing.  
"You're a jumpy little one aren't cha? hah! reminds me of a bigger dragon boy i once met. I knew i'd even be able to scare the pants off a serious lookin' skyscraper like him. I believe his name was Guy Ass or something."

"You know my cousin?" Juria asked, with a confused look on her face. "and…. its Gaius by the way! he'd kill you if he heard that! i'm just.. warning you!" she blurted out.

"Okay, chill girlie. Ye, i know your cousin. he actually comes here to the pub in Limsa regularly. he's always complain' bout his fairy friend not doing their job properly. oh, and he gets super riled up talkin' shite about tanks that can't keep aggro off him."

Juria stared off into the distance in deep reflection, trying to take in what she just learned from the red haired rogue.

"Wow, i never knew Gaius had that side of him. i always thought he kept himself busy just teaching himself new spells rather than wasting time getting drunk and complaining to strangers….." Juria said, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it darlin'. I'm a regular here, so i'll keep an eye on ya family. us ninjas have our ways." Robin said, putting her hand on Juria's shoulder. The poor girl was still trembling with fear.

"Oh! shite, you wanted something fixed right? Here. hand it over and i'll give it back to ya once its good as new again. I'm super close with the Mender here in the pub, if ya get what i mean. She's quite the looker! haha!" Robin smirked as she took the shattered harp from Juria and went to search for the lady.

"Woooo hooo! aww yeah! we won! i'm so happy i could do a million backflips! i'm gonna be the most popular miqo'te in Eorzea! all the guys will be screaming my name from Horizon to Mor Dhona! all like ooh Laris, you're so cool and strong! ahahaha!" the boy poses and proudly shows himself off to everyone in the pub.

The bartender looks up. "Laris! what did i say about using the back door! or did you jump in through the window again?"  
Laris grins tauntingly and turns to the grumpy midlander elder. "Hey, chill out old man. there's nothing wrong with making an amazing entrance! amazing people such as myself deserve all the attention they can get!"

A large shadow suddenly appears behind Laris and wacks the boy on the head.  
"Oowww! what the hell was that for, Gaius?!" Laris groaned in pain.  
"Stop making such a racket! i'm trying to read." Gaius said, as he gave Laris a deathly glare and pushed up his glasses. "Besides, what are you so proud of? i had to Resurrect you a total of 13 times."  
"Relaaaaaax Ginormous-G. i'm still alive to tell the tale, right?" Laris laughed.  
"Please refrain from calling me that absurd nickname." Gaius sighed and closed his book. Studying was pointless while Laris was in the room.

Laris then searched the room for his roegadyn drinking buddy, but she was nowhere to be seen. Another girl, however, caught his eye.

"Heeeello little lady, i've never seen your face around here." Laris wondered over to the lonely au ra, who was sitting awkwardly. she clearly wanted to run away.  
"Hey, you can relax. i'm not gonna hit on you or anything, i don't swing that way." Laris said, trying to reassure the girl sitting infront of him.

"….Juria? what on earth are you doing here?" Gaius said with a very confused tone.  
"Wait, what? you know her? are all dragon people like that? holy crap, i actually learned something!" Laris nudged Gaius on the shoulder, thinking that he deserved some kind of praise.  
"Not all au ra know eachother, idiot. she's my cousin." Gaius replied.

"I…. uh.. hey.. hello Gaius! it sure is strange bumping into you in a p-place like this! i'm not getting drunk or doing anything if that's what you're thinking! i-i'm just.. tired! okay i think i'm good to go now. bye!" Juria rushed towards the exit, but was stopped in her tracks.

"Forgetting something, are we?" Robin asked, with a mended harp in her hands.  
a part of Juria's worst nightmare had just come true. surely Gaius now knows that Juria can't fix her own gear.

Juria quickly grabbed the harp from Robin and bolted out the door, crying her eyes out. Gaius and Laris both then emerged from their seats and ran after the distressed girl.

"Juria, slow down! let me talk to you!" Gaius raised his voice in hopes that it would reach her.  
"Come baaaaack! We have something we'd like to ask yoooou!" Laris yelled, trying to get the au ra's attention. "Gaius, please stay close to me or i'm gonna get lost too!" Laris added, while starting to sulk.  
"Wait, it seems like she has finally stopped running." Gaius said, while scanning the area. "I can't see her though, where did she go? she was right in front of me a second ago."

Gaius and Laris searched the area and couldn't see the girl anywhere.  
"Seven hells." Gaius muttered.  
"Woah.. its like she vanished into thin air! poof! like Robin!" Laris chuckled.  
"This is my cousin we are trying to make contact with, this is no time for your jokes." Gaius said with a very serious tone.

Suddenly, a very faint noise could be heard in a nearby shrub. It sounded like someone sniffling. Gaius walked carefully towards the shrub and slowly placed his hand into the depths of the large plant, and felt something shaking.  
"Juria." Gaius continued. "Lets talk. just you, me and…. actually forget the miqo'te."  
"Hey i'm right here ya know!" Laris said, sounding completely offended.

Juria reluctantly raised herself out of the shrub, but refused to look at Gaius in the face.  
"Are…. you mad… at me?" Juria said softly, with tears streaming down her face.  
"What makes you think that?" Gaius asked.  
"Well.. you.. came running after me. then i found a place to hide because i couldn't bear the thought of you seeing what a failure i am! You saw what happened in there, didn't you?" Juria replied, while completely stressing out.

"Juria…. I'm not mad. In fact, I was watching you in that pub the whole time, from the moment you walked in. I was waiting for Laris to catch up because he got lost on the way back." Gaius explained. "Seeing you in there, asking for help when you don't know how to do something really amazed me, Ju. I'm proud of you." Gaius softly tapped his book on Juria's head. "But you know, you could have just asked me. I don't bite."

Juria then bursted into tears, and jumped into her cousin's arms. "You haven't called me Ju ever since we were kids… i'm so happy.. yet i can't stop crying." Juria stuttered.

Laris ran over to the two au ras and wrapped his arms around them. "Oh god! my emotions! Ginormous-G is killing me! I never knew he was so nice!" he yelled, while crying loudly.  
"Ginormous-G….?" Juria said, confused.  
Gaius then turned bright red and cast Poison on Laris.  
"HOLY CRAP! GAIUS, WHYYYYYY! Oh! i can go find a cute guy to heal me! ah yes, the perfect opportunity!" the miqo'te began to make a run for it but then suddenly remembered why he came with Gaius to look for Juria.

"Hey Ju! since you're new, you should join our free company! We've got some super attractive guys on the team! or girls, if you're into that!" Laris laughed as he ran away, looking incredibly giddy.

"Don't mind that ridiculous boy, Juria. come with me back to the company house and i'll introduce you, if that's what you want of course." Gaius placed his hands on Juria's shoulders. "You'll be safe with us."  
Juria looked up at Gaius, directly into his bright blue eyes. "I'd love to!" she said, with a convincing smile on her face.

"I sure do hope those kids sorted out their issues. They're a bloody handful." Robin laughed to herself. "I feel like i'm their mother. tch, i'm not that old! besides, i can still reel in the young ones for some good times. ha! haha…" Robin took one last sip of her beer and passed out on the table.

Gaius and Juria reached the small cottage, and knocked on the front door. A silver haired hyur with a large lance on his back, opens the door.  
"Who goes there?" He asks, with a stern voice.  
"ah, Leo. this is my cousin Juria. she's interested in joining our free company." Gaius replied.  
"Welcome." Leo says, while gazing at Juria's scales.  
The pair of au ras enter the building and the dragoon closes the door behind them.

"Wait for meeeeee!" Laris yells as he sprints towards the house. "Why does everything happen so much?!" he says, as he climbs in through the window.


End file.
